


"I Tripped on a Rock Today."

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: The Rhodey & Tony Stack [28]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, Iron Husbands, M/M, Nicknames, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: Rhodey gently dabs the man's swollen eye with a towelette."And then I fell onto some more rocks."OrIn which Rhodey's genius boyfriend goes and gets himself hurt.Again.





	"I Tripped on a Rock Today."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnaGP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGP/gifts).



> Gifted to AnaGP, my conductor of light.  
> You light up my world as if you were the sun. I love you so much
> 
> Implied boyfriends AU! Characterization is probably a bit off.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)!

 

"And _where_ did this happen again?"

"I'm not obliged to disclose that information without my lawyer present."

"Most days I _am_ your lawyer."

"Touché."

Rhodey grumbled disapprovingly at the calmness of Tony's voice, muttering complaints as he began to push just a _little_ harder onto Tony's eyelid with the towelette. The man cringed suddenly at the pressure.

" _Ow._ "

" _That's_ how you make me feel when you get hurt."

"Fine, fine! I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

 

 

 

"Ok, no I'm not."

Tony screeched as Rhodey moved the towelette down and began to press it onto a small scrape on his cheek.

"Fudge, sourpatch!"

"And _that's_ how you make me feel when you lie to me. Now hold still."

 

The next thirty minutes were spent patching up the messy haired philanthropist's face, as Rhodey had taken his time in putting the utmost care into the placement of each and every bandage. Tony found the act sweet.

"Aw, platypus." He cooed.

Rhodey just shook his head playfully. "I'm worried I'm going to be stuck taking care of you _forever_."

Tony grinned. "You know you love it." And Rhodey laughed.

 

"I know."


End file.
